


Sunset

by sparrowswing



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [19]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Reckless Skating, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowswing/pseuds/sparrowswing
Summary: Doomfist chases Lúcio through the skyscrapers of Numbani, just hours before his concert.





	Sunset

This isn’t exactly how he intended to spend his weekend in Numbani.

He was looking forward to this show for months. Finally, a chance to tour outside the usual stadiums and arenas, to play for people who understood some of what he had been through, to lift them up the way he had inspired his own people.

The way it looks, that show is never going to happen.

“To run will only prolong the inevitable.” The voice behind him is deep and resonant, sure of itself. Doomfist is every bit the huge, cocky bastard that Lúcio imagined him to be.

“This look like running to you?” Lúcio responds with as much cockiness as he can muster to match the big man’s. He hops onto a wall and rides it around a corner, flying across the divide and catching his skates on the opposing wall. If he can just get a little higher, he can catch those stairs leading up to the roof, maybe get away from this jerk.

“I can taste your fear, little frog.” He sounds smug, _teasing_ , and it makes Lúcio wish he had his sonic amplifier with him. He never expected to need it, just going out for dinner the afternoon before his show. Clearly he needed to rethink his strategy for walking unguarded around public spaces.

“You sure that’s not just that awful aftershave you’re wearing?” He catches the stairs, hits the roof. The skyrail rises up just beyond the roof edge. If he keeps up his momentum…

“You are out of places to run,” Doomfist announces, a smug grin coloring his voice, as he launches himself past the stairs and lands solidly on the roof. That huge gauntlet is gleaming in the golden light of the setting sun. Haloed by a clouds in pinks and purples and oranges, Doomfist is a stunning sight to behold.

Lúcio doesn’t have time to be stunned.

He loops once around the roof, carefully avoiding Doomfist’s dive. Picking up as much speed as he can, he clenches his teeth and leaps from the edge of the roof, flinging his feet forward and desperately hoping they’ll catch the skyrail. If they don’t… well, he was dead either way.

Really he’s lucky he’s spent half his life in these skates. Lucky they’re controlled by muscle memory and not conscious thought. He’s pretty sure his brain is still back on that roof with his heart and stomach. But the skates catch the rail and turn, following the path upward to safety.

He glances back to see Doomfist pacing atop that roof. The sunset is setting in the distance, those beautiful clouds stretched out across the horizon, Numbani’s spectacular skyline silhouetted against them. It’s prettier than any painting he’s ever seen. It’s a pity there’s a terrorist warlord interrupting the view.

He knows this isn’t the last he’ll see of Doomfist. Eventually they’re going to have a real confrontation, and he’s not entirely sure he’ll live to regret it. But for now, he rides that narrow rail between the skyscrapers of Numbani and watches the sun set, content that he has lived to fight another day.


End file.
